bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoka Suzunami
was the sister of the former captain of the 5th Division, Seigen Suzunami. Appearance Konoka has long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Personality Despite descending from nobility, Konoka has a kind personality. After Fujimaru and Matsuri are accepted into the family, they share several moments together, laughing and smiling. Her relationship with Seigen is also very strong, as he was upset over her death. History After Fujimaru Kudō and Matsuri Kudō were attacked by a Hollow, Seigen saved them. He brought them back to his home where they would be healed by Konoka. Seigen adopted them into the noble family and they grew up to join the Gotei 13 under him. When Arturo Plateado attacks the Soul Society, she used the Shisuikyō to drain Arturo of his spiritual powers, but is killed by it draining her spiritual power which causes an anomaly that sucks up Fujimaru, Matsuri, Seigen, and Arturo. Plot Bleach: The 3rd Phantom While in the Wandering Spirit World, Konoka's spirit entered the body of a girl named Shiyo since Konoka lacked her own. Shiyo eventually enters the Human World, unaware of Konoka's presence within her body, which was now lying dormant. While Shiyo is living in the Rukongai with Kūkaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba, Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo eventually arrive, bringing a giant creature with them. Konoka takes possession of Shiyo's body and heads towards their location. When she arrives, she reveals that the creature is Seigen, having sensed his presence since his arrival in the Soul Society. Sensing Konoka's presence as well, Seigen stops his attack on the Rukongai. Ulquiorra realizes that Seigen will not continue to attack and decides to return to Hueco Mundo, taking both Yammy and Seigen with him. Later, Sōsuke Aizen stages an assault on the Seireitei and ends up taking the Shisuikyō from Shiyo, using Seigen to control the Spirit Cycle after he returns to Hueco Mundo. Matsuri and Fujimaru decide to take a team with them to Hueco Mundo, with Shiyo volunteering to join them as well. Upon arrival, they are met with resistance by Aizen's forces, but when they bring Shiyo closer to Seigen, Konoka attempts to calm him down. However, the Shisuikyō goes out of control, which drives Seigen berserk. Seigen's power attracts three Menos Grande, and Seigen devours them, causing him to transform into a larger creature. Fujimaru and Matsuri, as well as their team, are able to defeat Seigen's new transformation. Seigen's spirit emerges after his defeat and he reunites with Konoka. Seigen tells them he is glad they are finally able to reunite. Konoka and Seigen bid farewell to Fujimaru and Matsuri and use the last of their strength to send them and their group back to the Soul Society. Equipment : The Shisuikyō has the power to drain the Reiryoku of any being, but it drains the Reiryoku levels of its user as well. If used for too long, the mirror can dangerously drain the user. Powers & Abilities Healing: Konoka possesses powerful healing abilities, as she is able to heal the twins after they are first attacked by Hollows. Kidō Practitioner: Konoka is capable using Kidō, both healing Kidō and Hadō spells, such as Kurohitsugi. Spiritual Power: She has been noted several times to have a unique pattern of spiritual pressure, which allows her to use the Shisuikyō. References Navigation Category: Characters Category: Female Category:Video Game Original Characters Category:Soul Category:Deceased